Sapphires & Silver
by rosygirl101
Summary: Rose Weasley finds herslef liking Scorpius Malfoy maybe too much. But will her past get in the way of her feelings?
1. Changes

Sapphires and Silver

Chapter 1

Changes

Rose sighed in exasperation as she pinned the red Head Girl badge onto her bra strap (she was going to change into her robes and thought it was a bit snotty to wear it on her own clothes, and besides, it made her feel like some sort of spy). What was wrong with her? She wished she had declined the responsibility, instead of succumbing to the sharp persuasiveness of her mother's voice. Yes, it would look good for her, yes, she was expected to, and yes, she would disappoint if she declined. But no, she didn't look forward to the responsibility or the rounds, no, she didn't want to look pretentious and no, she didn't want even more weight thrust upon her shoulders. But the truth of the matter was, she was her mother's daughter, and as her mother's daughter, she couldn't possibly turn down the chance to be Head Girl.

Absentmindedly, she pulled a maxi dress over her head and brushed through her bronze hair. She used to hate her hair. She thought it was too garish and bright, but it had changed slightly from orange to bronze over the summer and seemed to be staying that way. It looked a little like honey and went with green. Speaking of green things... she thought of Al. Al, in all his Potter glory placing the hat on his head and wincing at the loud cry of "SLYTHERIN" from a very un-fashionable accessory. Rose didn't have a problem with Slytherin, unlike most of her family. Although she hated to admit it, she was clever, and she reasoned that whilst Slytherins were ambitious, the only reason evil wizards derived from Slytherin is because a select few had ambition for power. She could have gone on and on about this to her cousins, but to no avail; they were genetically coded to hate it. Even if Al was placed in Slytherin, was best friends with Zabini and wasn't on the quidditch team the family loved him. Then why not give the rest a chance?

Her reverie was broken with a loud cry of "Rose! Hugo! It's already ten, what are you doing?!" Her mother had a painfully annoying voice.

"Well I was contemplating whether I would get more detentions for turning all the broomsticks into mops or swapping the toilet signs around!" Called Hugo cheerfully

"Hugo," Rose started, "If you happen to turn my broom into a fork, I will personally ensure that you get petrificus totalused once a week and fake tanned so that your skin matches your hair!" Rage was evident in the last five words. She remembered one incident when she, Dom and Lily had got fake tans, and, much to Hugo's amusement, ended up looking like three life-sized carrots. That shut him up. "And _mother_," she drawled, irritated now, "we live by Hyde Park Corner. It's hardly a marathon away." Sometimes her mother was so annoyingly precautious that she felt the need to hit something. Not that she ever did, of course, being her mother's daughter.

"Rose, remember: There's no O in detention!" Hermione sang from downstairs

"As a matter of fact there is!" She shouted while Hugo laughed at her. She was fed up of that. Not that anyone laughed at her, but they obviously had opinions. She was known to be a geek, basically. Albeit not an ugly one, she was a supposed geek. And that was her mother's fault. She was never allowed to wear make up, not allowed to muck around or be an angst-ridden teenager who swallows their emotions down with ice cream and depressing songs. Well, she thought, that was all going to change. Now that she got her own common room (well it was shared with the Head Boy but that's only one person), she could get away with almost anything without her family finding out. And Al couldn't be Head Boy because he was a prefect. Brilliant, she thought, diving into her secret make-up box. It was charmed to look like a stripy pencil case on the outside, but had a vast interior that contained drawers of muggle brand lipsticks, all manner of eye makeup and numerous potions to get rid of spots, even the complexion and a secret and successful potion she brewed herself that got rid of freckles. The recipe was hidden in the cork. It had to be used once a month and it tasted like sherbet. It was rather funny, as she recalled RWMDOFON (Rose Weasley's Mysterious Disappearance Of Freckles Over Night) which had made her cousins envious and her female Weasley relatives shocked and, also, envious. She hoped to set up a shop and sell things like that after she left Hogwarts. It would no doubt be successful on its own and Rose cared less and less about her grades and more and more about her shop.

She put just enough make-up on to irritate her mother, but then thought 'Oh, what the hell.' She ended up with expertly applied eyeliner that flicked up at the ends, long voluminous eyelashes and glossed lips. She took her hair down from its former ponytail and shook it out roughly, shaking her head upside down. She swung her head up and stared in the full-length mirror. She still looked the same person but with a more cool, sexy, shakes-her-hair-out-whilst-biting-her-glossed-lip vibe. If she was changing her appearance, she was going to bring her dedication to the table. She quickly packed up the box and shoved it in her trunk.

Her light footsteps down the stairs were barely audible and she tip-toed into the kitchen to escape her mother while she settled into her new attitude. She now walked with a sort of swagger that seemed to work, and nodded in a way of saying 'Sup.' Her being radiated badass. She absolutely loved it. She spotted two bottles of firewhiskey on the kitchen counter and slipped them into her bag along with a two litre coke bottle. Although they were a wizarding family, they couldn't get away from it. Rose knew she wouldn't be able to get any at Hogwarts and made a mental note to perform a charm on it so that it refilled itself once she got to school before remembering that she was seventeen and therefore of age. She performed the spell on the firewhiskeys also, and revelled in the glee that not only did she look badass, but she actually was badass.

It was at that moment that she had zipped her bag up and was playing with her hair, thinking about her inner badass that her mother walked in the kitchen. "Dear Merlin, Rose. Look at the state of you. Wipe that off your face this instant." Her mother commanded. Rose didn't even seem fazed by it; she just slowly turned her head to look at her mother and arched one perfectly plucked bronze brow. Hermione stared back in shock. She was so used to her daughter's obedience, especially to her.

"_Mother_," she used the same tone as earlier, "In case you hadn't noticed, I am seventeen years old. I think I will decide what I put on my face."

"As long as you live under _my_ roof," her mother scowled in frustration, "You will abide by _my_ rules. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"Well mother. That's a matter of opinion, and frankly, I don't have one." And as if the heavens were smiling upon her, her new mobile phone that Dom and Lily had also bought, rang. It was Dom. She smirked at her mother and, ignoring shouts of anger coming from the kitchen she had just left, shrunk her trunk so that it fit in her handbag and walked out the front door. "I'm going by myself!" She yelled before slamming it shut.

"Hello? Rose?" Dominique's voice sounded through the telephone

"Speaking."

"Right, so we're meeting at King's Cross then?"

"Well, um, Ihadafightwithmymumandumbasicallynotgoingwithmyfam ily"

"Yay! We can go shopping in muggle London! It's only half nine! Meet me in the alleyway by Topshop, you know, the really cool muggle clothes shop. But its also ridiculously expensive sometimes."

"Brilliant, yeah sure. Wait, it's half nine?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"My BLOODY MOTHER!" Rose spoke loudly into the phone, not caring whether she was in earshot.

"Tell me everything. But when we get there."

"Are we apparating?"

"Why yes we are dear cousin. See you in a sec!"

"Bye," Rose breathed into the receiver, just as she heard a click and the line go dead. She was so glad to have a getaway plan, and her cousin Dominique. They were quite similar, in the way they looked as well as their taste. Rose's new personality was like Dom's in the nonchalance. But more badass. Some people called them twins, except for the fact that Dominique was strawberry blonde compared to Rose's bronze, she had light blue eyes and Rose sapphire. She had freckles. Smirking, Rose stepped into a narrow alleyway and turned on the spot. She felt an odd but familiar pulling sensation around her waist and a pressure in her ears, but it was soon over. She found herself in just the alleyway Dom described, but with a head rush. It quickly faded, and with a loud crack her cousin appeared beside her.

"Hey, so I was thinking we can go in topsh-" She cut off, staring at Rose.

"I figured a change was needed," Rose smiled wryly.

A grin spread across Dominique's face, "Well you look friggin hot, girl!"

"I was going for badass-"

"That too," Dom assured her.

They burst into a fit of giggles and linked arms like they always did, and headed into the first clothes shop which happened to be Topshop. There were huge sales, and heaps of clothes thrown across glowing tables. Rose ended up with a long-sleeved short bag dress that clung to her body flatteringly, a lilac metallic skater skirt, some chunky black boots that were grungy and laced up with bright pink laces, and a silver crop top that ended just above her waist. Good thing her stomach was toned from quidditch.

"Oh, _Rosie darling_, you must wear this. You have your iPod and headphones?" Dom looked up at her, an idea forming in her head. They had gone out one day and bought with their summer job earnings muggle devices-a blackberry, iPod, headphones and a Dell laptop each. The rest, naturally, they spent on clothes.

Rose nodded in reply to her cousin and held up the iPod to show her cousin, the bright blue earmuff-shaped object dangling off its own wire. Why would she need it?

"Right. Just keep the iPod in your bag, play something and put the thing around your neck. And keep those clothes on!"

"Sure. Only if I look even more-"

"Badass? Why yes you will."

"Brilliant!" Rose clicked the iPod on to put on a song, but the lock screen displayed 10:30. "Shit Dom! It's half ten!" They were just outside the stairs down to the tube station and started hurrying down. They both knew the way (Rose and Dominique found muggles interesting and had decided to live like muggles over the summer, getting summer jobs in a local shoe shop and shopping only in muggle shops, and had become very familiar with the tunnels of the underground) and hurried on in silence. With thirteen minutes spare, the pair rushed up the stairs and through the wall between nine and ten, but abruptly stopped running and, as if they had hours to spare, walked in that smug way people who have just bought a lot from topshop do, and paused only once to glance at the other people on the platform. Rose heard hushed murmurs.

"Is that Weasley?"

"They both are you idiot!"

"No, is that Rose?"

"_Merlin_ she looks fit"

"Wow."

All the comments fuelled her smirk. Dom looked at her knowingly and then turned her head back to the train. Dominique gracefully stepped on, Rose following her. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes locked with two glowing silver orbs. She felt her insides contract. _Why did this have to happen_, she thought, _today of all days, why does Malfoy have to look so good?_ Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about her. He smiled at her. Actually smiled. Not a smirk. An actual smile. She smiled back at him, waved, and then turned her head back around and followed into the compartment Dom had stepped into. Ariadne and Jasmine, their Gryffindor dorm mates and best friends. It was weird. All four of them looked the same, the only difference was Ariadne's caramel hair and green eyes, Jasmine's black hair and hazel eyes and Rose and Dom's respective colouring.

Upon Rose's entrance, Jaz and Ari (as she called them) started clapping, "Rose Weasley. We are proud, very proud. But sad that you will be leaving our dorms. But we are proud." Ariadne conceded.

"Basically we're glad you've finally rebelled. We knew you had it in you." Explained Jasmine.

"Jasmine Keats, blunt as ever!" Rose laughed, plopping down next to Jaz.

They all laughed, and launched into a serious discussion about the fittest boys in the year. But nobody mentioned Scorpius. He was undoubtedly the most handsome boy she had ever met. Not that she would ever admit it. As easily as he could be, Scorpius didn't feel the need to be popular, and was quite inconspicuous. He had a good sense of humor and was kind, but only his closest friends (including Albus) knew it. Rose didn't feel negatively about him, in fact quite the opposite; he intrigued her. But she didn't know why. He had been in her thoughts for months now. She even had a nagging feeling in her stomach when she saw him talking to other girls. A knocking on the door brought her out of her deep and confusing thoughts about a certain blonde boy.

Speak of the bloody devil. After three soft knocks the door opened and Scorpius stepped in. They all turned their attention to him and before she could stop herself, Rose was beaming crazy person smiles at him. He glided over to her and murmured, "Um, Rose, you need to come to the prefect's carriage now," and to her utter embarrassment all she could do was smile and nod her head up and down. He took her elbow gingerly and steered her out of the compartment.

"Hi," she said meekly

"Albus told me you were Head Girl. I'm Head Boy." He smiled at her and she smiled back

"So, we share a common room?"

"Yep," he said, "and we get to decorate it. I hope you're not minimalistic. I hate that stuff!"

"Haha, no. I'm more of a glittery pink curtains and lip shaped sofas type person." He looked worriedly at her. "Just kidding! I like a nice fireplace and a sheepskin rug. How about you?"

"Leather Sofas. The occasional ash tray."

"You smoke?"

"No, I just like to think myself pretentious enough to smoke fat cigars."

"You don't seem pretentious."

"Thanks. Oh how I abuse the Malfoy name." They both laughed and were pleasantly surprised that they could talk so well with each other. They came to a stop outside a larger carriage which was filled with prefects. They all cheered for their heads and laughed jovially. Their eyes were wide, their pupils dilated and there was a tray of brownies on the table. They both reached for one, their fingers brushing. They both blushed and took one each. They could both still feel the tingling on their hands where they touched. Rose grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"Are they _high_?" She asked, eyes widening.

"I think so, yes" he said simply.

"Oh what the hell," she said, causing Scorpius to laugh. They both took large bites of their brownies and Rose felt an instant happiness spread through her. "Hey Scorpius, give me a boost." He obliged and intertwined his hands for her to step on. She put her right foot on his hands and stepped up, balancing herself by putting a bracing hand on his shoulder. He seemed not to have any difficulty holding her weight. He made it look easy! "Shut up everybody!" She said happily. They turned to look at her. "For new prefects: you'll pair up with the other person in your house for the rest of the year for rounds twice a week. Don't fret, there'll be a sign on your notice board!" They were all high. Oh dear.

When they all turned to leave, a thought struck Rose. If they were all caught her headship status would vanish. She pulled out a flask that she kept in her bag. Dominique had given it to her as a joke for her birthday (the irony of Rose being high was too funny for all the Weasleys). It was a potion that reversed the effects of being high or drunk, which conveniently refilled itself. She wouldn't have used it, but seeing as she was Head Girl (and high) it was her fault that all the prefects were, and she was going to be in shit loads of trouble for this. "Everybody," she shouted at the door, "you all have to drink some of this!" They happily obliged, too out of it to object. When they had all had some, she took a sip and handed it to Scorpius. He took a slug at the flask and sighed as his conscience came back to him.

"Who would've thought," he said," Rose Weasley's first day of headship and everybody's high. It must be a new era!" He exclaimed.

"Who would've thought," she agreed. They stepped off the carriage and watched the first years climb nervously into boats.

"It feels like yesterday that we were in our first year," Scorpius sighed.

"Yeah, to think; some of them will be sluts one day," she sighed in mock sorrow," it's a shame really." He laughed. The sound was like bells, it sounded so musical...

They had come to the Great Hall already. How did they get there so fast? "So I'll see you outside our common room after dinner?" He looked at her expectantly, his eyes smouldering. _Damn_, she thought, _how is he so hot. Is that even legal? _

"Um, where is it?" She asked sheepishly. So much for badass.

"Don't worry. I'll meet you right here then."

"Okay, sure," she replied, relief flooding her tone. "I'm choosing the password, by the way."

"Not in a million years," He murmured. He was so close to her that she could smell the honey and lemon of his scent and feel the coolness of his breath raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Merlin, she hoped she wasn't blushing.

Scorpius loved it when he made Rose blush. He could see her cheeks go pink and slowly, her ears. It was adorable because she looked so beautiful. He loved the way her hair cascaded down her back like dripping honey. He loved the way her blue eyes sparkled like gleaming sapphires, and the way they lit up when he said she smiled at him. He loved the curve of her perfectly pink lips and the way they curved upward when she found something he said funny. And he also loved the fact that they had a common room all to themselves without anyone intruding or eavesdropping.

"Um, well, I'll be off then," she gave him a small smile that he beamed at. She turned on her heel and strode towards the Gryffindor table where her friends sat, eyeing her questioningly. Before he turned for the Slytherin table, he heard a "Tell me everything!". He stifled his laughter and sat down next to Albus.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Albus suspiciously.

"Am I not allowed to be happy dear friend?" Scorpius clutched at his chest with false hurt.

"Interesting." Albus said calculatingly.

Rose sat down next to Dom and opposite Ariadne. "Tell me everything!" Jaz burst out as soon as she sat down.

"What is there to tell?"

"Oh, only the fact that you were with His Royal Hotness for hours," Ariadne added in casually.

"His Royal Hotness?" Rose burst out laughing. A classic Ari.

"Well, he is hot." Said Dom

"Yeah, but he's nice, and funny and he's not a prick either," replied Rose. She looked down at her plate, carefully analysing how it reflected the candles in the ceiling. _How could she have just said that?_

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. We all know what this means, don't we?" Said Dom with a mischevous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no," protested Rose

"Oh yes," Retorted Jaz

"Hell yes," Added Ari

Dom always liked seeing people fall for each other. Not that she was arrogant, but she knew most guys only dated her for her looks and her surname, and to see someone clearly liking someone else, especially Rose, for the whole person, made her feel slightly happy herself. She saw the way Scorpius looked at Rose. She wanted that too, but she knew it wouldn't happen. The only guys interested in Dominique Weasley were the commitment-phobics and emotional fuckwits. These were terms frequently used inside the group that others couldn't fathom the meaning of; it was brilliant. Sometimes she just wished she never had to say them.

As her friends left, Rose got up with them but pulled them aside. "Guys," she said sadly, "I have a new dorm now. I'll miss you."

Her friends understood the emotions and pulled her in for a hug. "Girls night in at least once a fortnight," said Ari, "or I will feel deprived of the right to cry whilst watching sad muggle films and making strange snacks that have _thousands _of calories but no one cares and-"

"I promise." Rose cut her off before Ariadne started blubbering; she was like an emotional rollercoaster. They said final goodbyes and she turned around to see Scorpius smirking at her from across the hall. "How much did you hear?" She asked as he started walking.

"Enough," he chuckled, "do you really do all that? It's ridiculous."

"It can be fun actually."

"Prove it."

"Okay," she said brightly, "We have a Rose Weasley style first night slumber party."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you in or are you not?" She questioned seriously.

He cracked a grin. "Why not?" They walked down a few more corridors until they finally reached a painting of a tea party.

"The two heads I see," one of the ladies asked, fanning herself, " what will be the password?"

"It has to be funny, but not easy to guess. Hmmm." Scorpius scratched his chin.

"My Royal Hotness." said Rose after much deliberation. Scorpius burst into laughter.

"Yes?" He replied as if it were his actual name and he was used to being called it every day. She gave him a look, but was laughing herself. They were both laughing like a pair of maniacs and were laughing even more because the lady fanning herself looked really pissed off.

"What will it be then?" She asked in a clipped tone

"My-Ro-yal-hot-ness," Scorpius choked out

"Very well." She snapped. the portrait swung open to reveal a room with bare stone walls, two large windows and an unlit fireplace. With a quick Incendio Rose lit it and Scorpius cast a charm so that the room was instantly filled with warmth.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Silver. What about you?"

"Dark blue." With a flick of his wand, the fire was dark blue with silver streaks licking up and down the sides of the fireplace. It looked beautiful.

She gasped, "how did you do that?" He just tapped his nose in reply.

"We need some sort of theme," he said, looking at Rose's thoughtful expression. It was adorable.

"How about, because of the dark blue and the silver, starry night?"

"You are brilliant Cherie!" he said in a very good French accent, blowing her air kisses. She blushed, which made him even happier. With a swift motion of his wand, the ceiling was a dark blue and there were lots of different sized spotlights which looked like stars. Rose conjured star-shaped fairy lights that went along the bit where the wall meets the ceiling, and then made some more to line the wooden shelf just above the fireplace. He transfigured it into thick granite, along with the rest of the fireplace. He also conjured a large mirror above the fireplace which she lined with more fairy lights. He made two royal blue sofas with silver pillows and folded silver blankets propped on the arm rests while she conjured a glass coffee table and a white sheepskin rug. He filled the small back wall with the windows with shelves, and all his books instantly appeared on one side. Those shelves turned dark blue. Rose flicked her wand and her numerous books appeared on the wall, her shelves turning silver. She made a window seat in her window whilst he made a desk with a comfy looking chair in front of his. She made herself another desk, in her cosy looking corner. He filled his with enormous silver and blue bean bags. They made various armchairs and Rose made a den in one corner, (much to Scorpius' amusement). By the time they were done it looked brilliant. It was stylish, but extremely cosy and homely at the same time.

"So what does a slumber party entail?" He asked, having never been to one before.

"A den, alchohol of some sort, a film, popcorn, dares, no veritaserum for truths. It's fun seeing the person squirm before answering."

"Where do we get alchohol, a film or even poppycorn?"

"It's popcorn. It's amazing, I'll have to give you some one day. I stole two firewhiskeys and charmed them to never run out, and I have a laptop. "

"Oh, I have one at home."

"Why didn't you bring it?"

"I thought I could teach myself, but I can't."

"DVDs work in mine. I brought mine with me."

"What films do you have?"

"The notebook, The impossible, Letters to Juliet, and P.S. I love you. All in some way sad or depressing."

"The notebook it is!" He cried. Rose was inwardly cursing herself for bringing it; it always made her cry, always. She obliged and put it in the already on laptop, handing Scorpius a firewhiskey and getting the coke out too. "What's this?" He asked confusedly, turning the bottle of dark fizzy liquid in his hands.

"Coke. It's amazing, try it. It's not alchoholic. Muggles call it an energy drink." He unscrewed the cap and put the drink to his lips, loving it as soon as he swallowed. He put a thumbs up to Rose, unable to speak because the bottle was glued to his mouth.

"Stop snogging the bottle and watch the film!" She exclaimed. They had moved to the den and it was unbelievably cosy and comfortable. He put it down and leaned back next to her so close that their arms were touching. Her heart was racing out of control, and so was his. As Rose was engrossed in the film, Scorpius watched her face and saw all manner of emotions flicker across- anxiousness, sadness, pity, happiness, and again, sadness. He had seen the film before, and although he had found it very sad, he never cried. It wasn't even real for Merlin's sake. But Rose found it so upsetting, her eyes stinging with tears. He took her hand in his and she looked up at him. The film had finished, and wet tracks led down her face. She wiped them away quickly, bu not before he pulled her to him in an embrace and stroked her hair with his long fingers. Her eyes were now dry but sparkling as she pulled away her head, which was buried in his chest, and looked into his eyes. His piercing silver eyes bored right through hers, until they softened, seemed to turn liquid and he bent his head down slowly and pressed his full lips to her soft ones. She wound her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his left arm around her waist and intertwined the fingers of his right hand in her hair. She wound her fingers through his soft locks and pulled him even closer to her. Her whole body was melting away as he kissed her so urgently, so passionately, but eventually she had to break away for air. He trailed lingering kisses on her neck until eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N**

**This is the first chapter! **

**I really want to continue with this story, but PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take long and it would help a lot.**

**REVIEW! It takes less than 30 seconds!**

**rosygirl101 xxx**


	2. Truth or Death

Sapphires and Silver

Chapter 2

Truth Or Death

Sunlight streamed through the silver hangings of the windows, casting shadows on Scorpius's angular face. Rose awoke from a pleasant and dreamy sleep, her eyes opening slowly to find herself looking at a pale, bare and very toned chest. _Holy shit_, was her first thought, secondly she found the memories of last night flooding her mind. Her eyes trailed up his chest to meet with two glowing silver eyes and an angelic smile. As she blushed his smile grew wider. "Good morning," he whispered. Oh _Merlin_, what had she done?

"I-I-" she stuttered, searching frantically for an escape route. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion, as he stared at her intently. He couldn't decipher where her hesitation had come from. "I can't do this, not again," she whispered to herself, but he heard it. And froze. Completely froze. If she was going to hurt him with a small comment, no doubt he would do the same. How could he have trusted her? She was the same as all of them- judged him by his surname. He thought, and he was wrong, that she was different. But of course not. She _was_ a snotty cow.

"Do _what? _Because frankly, _Weasley, _this," he gestured around with his arms, standing up," is nothing. What did you think? That I was in love with you? I was drunk, Weasley. _Merlin,_ you need to get over yourself."

"Yeah, Malfoy? Just because you're an emotionless wanker doesn't mean I can't have feelings. You know, I really thought you were different. I tried to give you a chance. If I knew you were going to turn out like this I wouldn't even have said hello to you."

"Emotionless wanker? What a lovely choice of words you chose there." He said dryly.

"Oh SOD OFF! What is your PROBLEM?"

"My problem, Weasley, is that I _am _emotionless. And, I like to wank too. But never over you. That would ruin everything."

She tried to reason with herself that she could not explode like this anymore. She had to keep her cool exterior. "Well," she said, stepping towards him," are you _completely_ sure about that?" She pressed herself against him and felt him harden, " You may not have feelings, Malfoy, but you sure can _feel._" His mouth was open like an 'O' and she had a very convincing (but forced) smug smirk on her face. She stepped away from him, turned on her heel and strutted up her stairs and into her room. She shut the door, cast a muffling charm and fell in a heap on her bead. She cried until she had no energy left to cry. She really liked him. But it was all lies. All of it. All boys were the same. Why was she such an idiot? Since Nathaniel, her instinct was to run away. He could never know that. She shuddered, remembering her last encounter with Nathaniel.

**Hey babe, he says, walking up to me. I smile at my boyfriend. He is everything I want. Smart, funny, handsome, kind... the list is endless. Instead of the usual light kiss on the lips, he traps me between his body and the wall and presses himself against me. He presses too hard, his lips cutting off the air supply through my mouth and I can't breathe easily.**

**"Na-than,"I choke out, "this- I can't- breathe properly-Nathan, stop," With all the force I can muster, I push him hard on the chest. He doesn't budge. "Please, Nathan, not here. Not now." I say as he moves from my mouth to bruising my neck. I can already feel my lips swelling. None of the butterflies are there that usually are, and he ignores me completely. I can hear the jovial sounds of laughter coming from across the orchard. Still too far away. But I need to get out of here. Desperately. How? I cannot shout, nor can I outrun him.**

**"Relax, Rosie," he murmurs, the nickname sounding disgustingly fake on his tongue.**

**"Stop! I can't do this!"**

**"Why? You have," he growls, lowering his voice, "no idea how long I've been waiting for you. Why are you being so frigid all the time. Just loosen up for once."**

**"How _dare_ you! I thought you respected me!"**

**"Who does, _Rosie?"_**

**"Do _not_ call me that!" I cry, struggling in his grasp. Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry can do legilimency! I scan for his figure and see him sitting on a stool, about a millimetre tall from this distance. With all my effort, I concentrate on his face while Nathan has moved back to my neck. _Help,_ I think, _Uncle Harry! Get me away from here! Help me! Please, work! _His head snaps around in my direction, and I can vaguely make out his eyes widening behind his spectacles. He grabs the person nearest him, being Dominique, and waves his wand around them. They disappear. _What,_ I think, as Nathan reaches for my top. I wrestle with his hands and he slaps me across the face. _Who is he?_ But the pain shocks me and I freeze. He moves to the top button of my shirt, but suddenly he also freezes and falls backwards. Behind him is the shocked face of my uncle, and the livid face of Dom. I burst into tears, and fall into the arms of my cousin. I have never been particularly close with her, but the bond at this moment is unbreakable. She strokes my hair and whispers consolations in my ear.**

A knock on the door brought Rose out of her thoughts. "Go away," she grumbled, but the person couldn't hear her because of the muffling charm. Sighing, she took it off and said louder, "Come in." Dominique burst in and immediately started questioning her. Rose ignored all of her demands and simply said in a monotone voice, "Girl talk. Now. Outside."

Knowing exactly what to do, Dominique chucked hers and Rose's bags back on the bed and handed Rose a chocolate croissant that she had saved from breakfast. After Rose had eaten it, she ushered her out of the room and down countless corridors until they were in the entrance hall. She took Rose on a winding path around the back of the school and they came to a fallen tree trunk that looked like quite a comfortable bench. They sat side by side and Rose turned to her cousin, mentally preparing herself for the recount of the story.

"Does this have anything to do with His Royal Hotness?" Dominique asked. Rose burst into a new set of tears, and flung herself into the arms of her cousin.

"I- He- It's all my fault!" She wailed, "He kissed me last night and this morning I said I couldn't do it and-"She choked on her words,"and then he just froze. He turned really mean and I gave him a boner and just _walked up my stairs._"

"Oh MERLIN!"

"I know, I'm such an idiot, and I really like him, Dom,"

"No, I mean YOU GAVE SCORPIUS MALFOY A BONER!"

"Oh yeah, I just did that because he made a comment implying I was hideous. One way to prove a guy wrong," she laughed, sniffling.

"I take my hat off to you, my cousin. You really know how to put a guy in his place. Why were you crying though?"

Rose's face visibly paled, "I was crying over why I pushed him away. It was unfair. And really bitchy. And I figured, I was too scared of a Nathan repeat to give him a chance. How said am I?" She wailed.

"Rose," Dominique said forcefully, "look me in the eye when I say this to you," Rose sheepishly looked at her cousin,"It's not your fault. He was a sick bastard and you were unlucky enough to fall into his path. I may not know Malfoy that well, but I highly doubt he is anything like that,"

"I guess," Rose sniffed, "but he will hate me forever,"

"When you're ready, Rose, if you really like him, you have to tell him. You can only forgive the truth,"

"Oh, look at you full of wisdom!" she chuckled, "What's first on the agenda today?"

"Well, by the time we go back and get our books, we would have missed first period, so..."Dominique's brow furrowed and she sighed exasperatedly.

"What is it?" repeated Rose, dreading the answer.

"Potions,"

"With," Rose prompted.

"The Slytherins," Dominique fumed.

"What in MERLIN'S name?!"

"I know, and on a monday morning as well,"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," added Rose.

"Well, said Dominique, putting on a fake smile, "we don't want to miss our amazing lesson, do we?"

"Of course not!" Rose replied enthusiatically, sarcasm dripping from her words.

The cousins trudged back up to the Head's tower to retrieve their bags and Rose's books, and then exhaustedly back to Gryffindor tower to get Dominique's. They were near the stairs when the bell rang, and the students started pouring out the classrooms like water. They quickly blended into the crowd and down the stairs to the damp dungeons. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Dominique tripped, and fell- straight into the arms of Henry Corner. Rose smirked. Dom blushed. Henry grinned. "Partners?" He asked her. Dom looked worriedly at Rose, and then back at Henry. Rose shook her head, dreading the thought of a new partner. Although Dom was absolutely awful at potions, she didn't disturb Rose while she brewed the perfect concoctions.

"She'd love to," Rose said with convincing enthusiasm as she walked past them. Dom smiled appreciatively at her selfless cousin and walked with Henry the rest of the way. Rose was inwardly cursing herself and tried to convince herslef of her own fake enthusiasm. She was actually succeding, until she walked into the classroom. There were three seats left. An empty table for two. And a seat next to none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Who glared at her and did not look away. If looks could kill, Rose would have been dead within a second.

Oblivious to all of this, a giggling Dominique and a grinning Henry took the empty table. Rose looked meaningfully at her cousin, but Dominique gave her nothing as much as a questioning look. That girl could be so thick at times. Walking towards her death, Rose took a deep breath and took one step at a time. She slumped down in her seat and pulled her stool as far to the left as possible. Scorpius sat as stiff as a plank and pulled his chair to the right. The tension hanging in the air was so thick Rose could almost taste it.

"Today," said a cheerful but ancient looking Slughorn as he walked into the room, "we will be testing the effects of veritaserum. You will remain parteners with this person for this year," some groans, some sighs of relief," and next lesson we will commence the brewing process. But today, we will be testing potions made last year on eachother. Such fun!" He clapped his hands together and glass vials appeared in front of every student, as well as a sheet of parchment between two with five questions. "Drink up!" He instructed.

Rose necked hers like a shot glass while Scorpius sipped his thoughtfully. "Well," Rose began, but Scorpius cut her off.

"Why did you reject me?" He said angrily.

As much as Rose fought the controlling sensation, she blurted out, "My ex-boyfriend tried to abuse me. I was scared," his eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, "Happy now?" she said darkly, close to tears.

"Not at all, Rose, I'm-" But he never got to finish his sentence because with lightening speed, Rose packed her things up and sprinted out of the classroom, up the stairs and out of the castle, ignoring Scorpius' shouts. She tried to find the path that she and Dominique had gone down but instead, found herself in the forbidden forest. She slumped down on the floor and willed her tears to go away. Once her sorrow had subsided, she noticed a smell. Being naturally curious, she followed her nose until it had turned into a foul stench of rotting fruit and meat. Squashing any instinct to run away, Rose stepped forwards and gasped in pure shock and horror. In front of her lay a dead body- she couldn't make out who it was- and it was rotting. The eyeballs had sunk deep into their sockets, the cuticles rotted back an inch, and flies flitting in and out of the person's mouth. Her loud, shrill scream pierced the silence and as she gasped for breath, she deeply inhaled the foul smell and completely intoxicated, staggered sideways, and feinted.

**A/N**

**Hehehehehe! _Evil laugh_**

**I make no promises, but reviews change the course of the storyline.**

**So review! For a tailor-made story!**

**Until next time...**

**rosygirl101 xxx**

**P.S. Trophy to CleverDragon for first review!**


End file.
